Gambit: Cajun Theif
by AlternatingRealityofFiction
Summary: When Remy LeBeau turns down an opportunity from Magneto, will he have to join with others to help save his life, or will he go in it alone? R&R please :
1. Chapter 1

New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America

In the dead of night, in a bar in the centre of town is a championship poker game. The game has been going on for about 4 hours, and only two people remain. One is current champion Daniel Negreanu, and the other is a newcomer, Frenchman Remy LeBeau.

Daniel was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, as well as simple gray sneakers, which was normal compared to what Remy was wearing. Remy was wearing black, skin tight leather trousers, a burgundy tank top, made out of solid steel, as well as metal boots and black, fingerless gloves. Remy had long brown hair, which he had to keep moving from his face, aswell as stubble for facial hair.

Remy keeps stroking his stubble whenever he has a good hand, and taps on the table when he has a bad one, so far his fingers have not made contact with the table. Remy opens his mouth, and speaks with a French accent.  
"I'd give up if I were you monsieur," Remy smiled whilst receiving two new cards "You shall not win"  
"We shall see LeBeau." Daniel replies in his Canadian accent.

Remy was dealt a jack and a king, Daniel with two aces. Remy started tapping on the table.  
"I'll call" Remy threw some chips in  
"Raise" Daniel threw some more in

Remy raised an eyebrow, and watched three cards get placed onto the table, A queen, an ace and a 10. Daniel smiled, but hid it by stroking his mouth. Remy kept on tapping the table.  
"Call" Remy placed the cards down as he threw some chips into the pile  
"All in" Daniel smiled as he placed all of his chips in the pile  
"I guess I have no choice", Remy sighed and Daniel smiled, thinking he was about to fold "All in"  
"What?" Daniel jumped up in shock. "You can't win this kid"  
"The game isn't over yet, there's one more card"  
Daniel sat down as the dealer placed one more card onto the table, it was the fourth and final ace. Daniel smiled as he placed his two cards down, face up.  
"Quad Aces" The dealer spoke  
"Good," Remy turned his cards over "But not good enough"  
"Royal Flush, winner is Remy LeBeau"

Remy arose from his chair, and brushed his hand through his long brown hair.  
"Good Game" He smiled and turned around. He walked out, not even taking the trophy or the money he won.

*_*_*_*_*

Two Days Later. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, United States of America

Remy walks into a rundown bar and sits on a bar stool. He had ordered a bottle of beer and started drinking from it, when he felt his steel top being pulled backwards. He was soon on the floor and the bottle was beside him, smashed. An elderly man walked up to him, wearing a black suit and looked into Remy's red eyes, with his blue ones.  
"You okay son?" He spoke with an English accent.  
"I'm fine" Remy went to stand up, but was being weighed down by his armour.  
"Don't get up, I want to talk to you"  
"You," Remy tries to grab the old man, but fails "Your doing this to me"  
"Yes, I'm like you," The old man sits down on a stool beside him "We're both mutants"  
"Your point?"  
"I want your help, I need someone to send a message to those who aren't mutants"  
"Not interested," Remy kept trying to get up "Can I get up now?"  
"Yes," The old man did nothing, but Remy stood up "I will not force you to help, but if you ever come looking for me, try New York"  
The old man stood up and started walking towards the door.  
"Who are you?" Remy asked, watching him carefully.  
The old man turned to face Remy and smiled "Magneto"


	2. Chapter 2

New York City, New York, United States of America

Storm clouds grew over the X Mansion, or 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' as the civilians know it. Professor Xavier was sat in his office, wearing a metal helmet connected to his desk by wires and cables. He was sat in his wheel chair, with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the door opened, and Rogue walked in. She remained silent but sat in a chair opposite Xavier. Xavier then removed his helmet and looked towards Rogue.  
"Rogue, you have always wanted to prove you can be a member of the X-Men," Xavier wheeled around his desk, and stopped beside her "I have a mission for you"  
"What can I do to help?" Rogue spoke in her southern accent  
"Magneto has made contact with a docile mutant," Xavier hands Rogue a picture of Remy LeBeau "His name is Remy, he lives in New Orleans. He turned Magneto away, but I'm afraid that he might turn. I need you to bring him here so I can speak to him."  
"How can I get there?" Rogue asked  
"Your being driven there, by Jubilation Lee." Xavier wheeled himself back around his desk  
"Jubilee? She can drive?"  
"Yes, Logan taught her, and now she has her license," Xavier smiled "Something you don't."  
"Whatever," Rogue sighed "Is she in the garage?"  
"Yes, she's there now waiting for you."  
Rogue stood up and walked out "Bye Prof."  
"Good Luck"

*_*_*_*_*

New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America; The Next Day

Remy was sat in another run down bar, wearing the same clothes he was wearing during his poker game and meeting with Magneto. He was playing another game of Poker, in which he had once again won everything. Just as he had stood up, a 'biker chick' that must have been about 17 years old was stood in front of him. Gambit, being almost a foot and a half taller than her, looked down into her green eyes, slightly covered by her medium length dark red hair. She was also wearing baggy jeans, too long for her, big black biker boots, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket.  
"You're Remy aren't you?" She spoke with a slight Scottish accent.  
"Yes I am little lady, can I help you?"  
"Can I ask you to follow me please," She turned around and slowly walked off, without turning back she shouted "Now please"

Remy followed her out of the bar and into an abandoned building across the street. She led him into a room with just a wooden table and two chairs placed opposite each other, with the table in between them. The biker sat on one of the chairs and Remy sat in the chair opposite her. She got out 3 plastic wallets and threw them onto the table.  
"You are Remy Etienne LeBeau, Nicknamed Gambit. You are a mutant with the powers of Molecular Acceleration, Enhanced Agility and Hypnotic Charm..."  
Gambit interrupted "The agility is not a mutant power, years of practice and skill, but how do you know all this?"  
"I am Rahne Sinclair, but you can call me Wolfsbane,' She introduced herself 'I work for X-Factor Investigations and we're trying to find a renegade mutant called Erik Lehnsherr, also known as Magneto"  
"So i'm guessing you know he came to see me three days ago?" Gambit asked  
"Yes, and we want to know what about"  
"Nothing important, he asked me to help him and to join him"  
"Why?" Rahne leaned forward and picked up one of the plastic wallets. She took out the pieces of paper inside and flicked through them.  
"I don't know," He replied "I didn't hang around with him for too long."  
"Did he have any other mutants with him?"  
"Not that I saw"  
Rahne sighed and threw the papers down. "Another cold trail."  
"Should I go now?" Gambit asked  
"One more thing, this man," She took out another piece of paper and passed it to Gambit, it had the face of Professor Xavier "This man will also be looking for you, wait for him to contact you and then go with him, he will only help you"  
"Okay then," Gambit stood up "Goodbye Little Lady"  
"Goodbye Remy" Rahne replied, a slight smile on her face


End file.
